User blog:The Real KYR SP33DY/Ghost
A few weeks later Things were finally shifting into place for Ava, not only did she not feel so awkward anymore, but all the students heard about the incident. This left Wanda in a state of severe depression where she couldn't cope with her feelings, which her room faced the most punishment. Pictures torn, marks and scratches formed on the walls, and her bed on another side of the room. Something had to be done to help Wanda with her feelings. "Hey, wanda, you aight?" Ava texted. She knew something was up when she didn't show up for school three days in a row only for her to return in a shitty state of unrest. No text came, then.. "Whatever it is that you want, I don't care." Wanda responded, her bedroom now somewhat repaired, for the most part. "Wanda, what is wrong? I'm your friend, not your enemy. Our incident has cooled off, they somewhat respect you for standing up to Emma." Ava texted back, knowing she bullshited that last part. "I'm not that easily fooled. besides, why would anyone want to respect somebody who could very well kill them without even realizing?" Wanda responded, using her magic to lift up a Rubix cube then gently placing it back down. No response. "You still haven't answered my question." Ava answered. "The fucking kids that have just entered this school are calling us losers, now I'm not gonna just stand by and you see slowly descend into madness with no-one there to drag you back out. I'm here to help, Wand, whether you like it or not, I have your back." She paced back and forth through her bathroom, setting the phone down on the counter and washes her face. Wanda, in full shock, stared at the words that were written out on the screen."She really does care," she spoke to herself. "I'm sorry.. I've never had anyone who'd actually care about my well-being. Do you want to come over? It's just my brother and I here." Wanda texted. Ava read the text and smiled a little. "Be over in 20." She replied, and let out a heavy sigh. "Daisy did say the weekend is my freedom," Ava chuckled to herself and got ready. 30 minutes later A knock on the front door of the Maximoff residence leaves a curious Pietro Maximoff to answer the door, as his younger twin sister Wanda is in her loneful state. He answers the door and to his surprise a girl, same age as his sister, standing and taping her foot. "Sup?" Ava asks. "Are you here to see Wanda? If so, now might not be a good time," Pietro rubs the back of his head. "She told me to come over. Where's her room?" Ava asks nicely, something she doesn't do that often. "Third floor, it's where she says she can find her inner peace," Pietro responds. Ava nods and heads inside, quickly moving up the stairs. She approached Wanda's door and knocked softly. "Wanda, it's me, Ava." The door opened slowly but it wasn't Wanda physically opening the door but rather her magic. Ava sees Wanda slumped in the corner, her clothes look ragged and torn, as if she was attacked. "Oh my god!" Ava says as she rushes over and picks her up. "I'm fine..." Wanda whispers as she closes the door with magic and coughs. "This is what happens when you let your insanity let loose." She chuckles and holds onto Ava. "I can't keep my emotions in check. I'm a wreck, a mess, a monster. I don't know where else to turn. I have problems with the slightest mistake and I hate myself for it." She looks over at her desk, a drawer within it. "I've even tried suicide, turns out I'm too much of a pussy to shoot myself." Ava sets Wanda on her bed and slaps her. "Listen to yourself! This is not the Wanda I know. The Wanda I know is strong and courageous. Don't let the incident have any effect on you. This is completely fucking stupid. Suicide. ARE YOU FUCKING SICK?! I know people who have gone through that shit at a young age and waste their life. I'm sure your brother doesn't want to see you as a causality in these mind games." She grabs Wanda's hand. "Promise me and Pietro to not let this effect you. Clear your mind sometimes. It helps." The tears that formed when Ava slapped her have long faded and she looks down. "I promise." "Good. Now, let's just chill and listen to music," Ava suggests. "I have Lithuria," ''Wanda responds, tapping her fingers on Ava's lap. "As much as I would want to listen to ultra brutal death metal as the next person, I'm gonna say no. You got... ''Theory of a Deadman?" Ava asks. "What kind of rock gal you think I am? Of course I got ''TOAD," ''Wanda responds. 4 hours of just laying on Wanda's bed, telling jokes and laughing about why their classmates are such assholes, the two develop a deep and meaningful friendship. Wanda expresses her darkest secrets and fears, while Ava shares her greatest fear. They share a bond that can't be broken. "It's getting late, Wanda, I'm gon-" Ava sees Wanda asleep, curled up. She runs her hand through her hair and her mind sends her mixed emotions, but she doesn't listen. She instead decides to spoon her and nestles in, soon falling asleep next to her best friend. Category:Blog posts